London
London, sometimes referred to as Londontown, often stylized as London Town, was the capital city of England in Great Britain. Located on the River Thames, London had been a major settlement for many years, its history going back to its founding by the Romans. Many English men and women, notably Weatherby Swann and his daughter Elizabeth, were raised in this English town. Of all London's inhabitants, the most notable was King George II who, in his reign, resided in St. James's Palace. History Early History London was founded officially in 43 BC, as the Roman city of Londinium. It served as the center of trade interests in the Roman province of Britannia during the course of the province's existence since the 50's AD. During the 400's, Roman control of the province was lost, and Londinium was abandoned. The site of the city didn't see any development until the Anglo-Saxon migration to England, which saw the developement of the Anglo-Saxon city of Lundenwic, just west of the old Roman city. During the 8th century, Lundenwic was captured by the Danish Viking Invaders, until it was reclaimed by Alfred the Great of Wessex. Since the Norman invasion, in 1066, London had been growing as a cultural and economic settlement, until the Royal Treasury was moved to the Tower of London in the 12th century, effectively making it the capital of England. East India Trading Company In 1600, the East India Trading Company was founded by the London merchants. The London EITC Office controlled all EITC imports and exports in London. Shortly after he joined the Company, Cutler Beckett worked in the London office for a few months during the early 1720s.The Price of Freedom, Chapter 11: "Pirates and Rogues" It was usual for the captains of the Company's merchant ships to report to the London office immediately after they make port in London. Nathaniel Bainbridge, captain of the Fair Wind, visited the office many times. Jack Sparrow, captain of the Wicked Wench, also visited the office several times.The Price of Freedom: Chapter Four: Cutler Beckett Swann family Elizabeth Swann was born in London[http://www.zizzle.com/V14/products/product-pirates-figure.html Zizzle.com: Dead Man's Chest "Heroes and Villains" series 1] and lived there with her family until the death of her mother, at which point Weatherby Swann relocated with Elizabeth to Port Royal in the Caribbean. He still maintained communications with London some eight years later, having some knowledge of the latest fashions in the city.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl His own fashionable frock, worn during his tenure as Governor, was made by his tailor in London.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Visual Guide, p16 "Governor Swann" The dress he gave her as a gift for James Norrington's promotion ceremony was also made in London.Bring Me That Horizon: The Making of Pirates of the Caribbean, p143 Jack Sparrow In 1750, several years after the War Against Piracy, rumors would spread that Jack Sparrow in London with a ship and recruiting a crew. Jack's longtime comrade Joshamee Gibbs would hear of this rumor and, having found it a bit odd, sailed for London. Upon making inquiries as Jack's whereabouts, Gibbs would find himself arrested and put on trial in the Old Bailey, until he was rescued by Jack Sparrow himself. During their attempt to escape town, Jack and Gibbs realized that the Jack Sparrow rumored to be recruiting a crew was an impostor. Jack and Gibbs ended up being captured by the Royal Guards outside of St. James's Palace. Jack was literally dragged into the palace while Gibbs was sent to the Tower of London.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides 's escape through the streets of London.]] While in the palace, Jack Sparrow got to meet with King George II and his ministers. King George, who had a report that the Spanish had located the Fountain of Youth, wanted Jack to guide an expedition towards the Fountain, with Hector Barbossa, a privateer in the King's court, leading it. Negotiations ran short when Jack Sparrow escaped from the palace. The King's guards would chase Jack through the streets of London from Pall Mall to the seedy wharf district until Jack, at the reins of the burning coal cart, was able to escape the Guard. After dealing with a guard at a gunpoint, Jack Sparrow would meet up with his father, Captain Teague, who had saved Jack by having shot the guard. Later, in the Captain's Daughter tavern, Jack confronted the impostor recruiting a crew in his name, who was revealed to be Angelica. The King's guards soon arrived in the tavern and fought Jack and Angelica shortly before they were able to escape into the River Thames, where Angelica's zombie associate shot Jack with a dart and took him aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge. Although Jack Sparrow had escaped his guards, King George sent Barbossa to find the Fountain of Youth before the Spanish. After meeting with Gibbs at Execution Dock in the Tower of London, Barbossa recruited Gibbs as his navigator aboard the [[HMS Providence|HMS Providence]]. Locations Old Bailey A court building located in central London, one of a number of buildings housing the Crown Court. Trials that occurred in the Old Bailey deal with major criminal cases, particularly such crimes that involve piracy. Local townspeople could tell of the courthouse by Lady Justice, who stood atop of the Old Bailey holding a sword in one hand, and the scales of justice in the other. St. James's Palace St. James's Palace was the grand and elegant residence situated in Pall Mall, London. One of the oldest castles in all of London, the palace was best known as the primary headquarters and residence of King George I, which would later be given to his son, George II, who would rule with an iron fist. The Captain's Daughter Down by the reeking Thames, the Captain's Daughter was a pub located in the seedy wharf district of London. Pirate friendly, the pub was renowned for the roughness of its grog and the shadiness of its customers. River Thames The Thames was a river in southern England. It was the longest river entirely in England and the second longest river in Great Britain. The Blackwall Yard was one of the best shipyards on the river during the first half of the 18th century. Tower of London To punish those who committed crimes against the Crown, they were sent to the Tower of London, a fortress and a castle. An execution dock, consisting of a scaffold for hanging, was located within the area where it was used to execute pirates, smugglers and mutineers that had been sentenced to death. Behind the scenes *Most of On Stranger Tides was shot on location on three of the most important historic sites: the Royal Naval College in Greenwich, Hampton Court Palace and Middle Temple. Some scenes, however, were shot within Pinewood Studios.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides - How'd they do that? *There were a few historical buildings used for the shot with the superimposed title "London, England". The building standing in for the Old Bailey courthouse is actually Sir Christopher Wren's Painted Hall, which was partially financed with funds appropriated by the Crown from Captain Kidd's booty after he was hanged at Execution Dock. The building on the left side of the illustration is actually an ornate chapel (another Wren design).The Art of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides *Early in the development process of On Stranger Tides, scenes in London were to take place during the depths of winter. But because of the complexity of it, the idea was dropped in favor of a gray, overcast and sooty version of London.Get an in-the-depth look at the making of Disney's newest summer blockbuster with "The Art of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides" One notable cut due to the film's budget was a historically-accurate "Frost Fair" sequence, in which jugglers and carnival acts would perform on the frozen River Thames.Disney Cutting Cost of Pirates of the Caribbean 4 [Updated - Screen Rant]Disney Scaling Back Fourth Pirates of the Caribbean - ComingSoon.netWORDPLAY/Archives/"We Sail With the Tide" by Terry Rossio *London is the second European city to appear in the POTC films, with Cádiz being the first. *Keira Knightley (Elizabeth Swann), Jack Davenport (James Norrington), Vanessa Branch (Giselle), Naomie Harris (Tia Dalma), Nej Adamson (Short Sailor), Omid Djalili (Askay and Pusasn), Roger Allam (Henry Pelham), Bronson Webb (Cook), and Simon Meacock (Chaplain) were born in London. *Most of the swords used in the back-to-back productions of Dead Man's Chest and At World's End were original swords bought in London.Bring Me That Horizon: The Making of Pirates of the Caribbean, p99 *London was where Johnny Depp and Patti Smith did photo shoots for the Disney Dream Portraits. Appearances *''Jack Sparrow: Poseidon's Peak'' *''The Price of Freedom'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' (comic) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (mobile game)'' *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean (film series)'' *''Bring Me That Horizon: The Making of Pirates of the Caribbean'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide'' *''The Art of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' External links * Notes and references de:London it:Londra Category:Real-world locations Category:British Empire Category:Cities Category:London locations